At present, wheel machining is mainly completed by first turning, second turning and third center drilling. The machining of the four parts, bolt holes, a valve hole, bolt hole chamfers and a valve hole pit, are completed in the three procedures, and a plurality of bolt holes need to be machined one by one, so the third center drilling time is longest, in which the third center drilling time determines the time of single wheel production. In practical production, how to furthest improve the production efficiency, reduce the machining time of a single part and reduce the machining cost are problems to be solved urgently. This patent provides a wheel bolt hole chamfer device on the basis of the current situation, this device is put into a production line as a fourth-procedure machining device, and the bolt hole chamfers are no longer machined in the three procedures, so that the three-procedure machining time is reduced; and after the fourth procedure for machining the bolt hole chamfers is supplemented, the machining time of the single wheel is shortened, and the efficiency is improved. This device can be used for machining all the bolt hole chamfers, and compared with one-by-one machining in a machining center, the production efficiency is greatly improved and the machining time of the single wheel is reduced.